Hating Souls
by Brassica
Summary: UA. / Esto no es acerca de pajaritos preñados o arcoíris o el final feliz de mierda que a todos les encanta escuchar. Es sobre Kurosaki —el bastardo arrogante, malnacido más hijo de perra que he conocido alguna vez— y yo. Así que, tomen asiento.


**Disclaimer** : Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Título** : Hating Souls.  
 **Pareja** : Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo Kurosaki.  
 **Rated** : T.  
 **Advertencias** : Lenguaje. Universo Alterno. Leve OoC.  
 **Cantidad de Palabras:** 2,524.

* * *

 **Resumen** : Esto no es acerca de pajaritos preñados o arcoíris o el final feliz de mierda que a todos les encanta escuchar. Es sobre Kurosaki —el bastardo arrogante, malnacido más hijo de perra que he conocido alguna vez— y yo. Así que, tomen asiento.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **HATING SOULS**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Estaba arrodillado ante él, la brisa rozó mi cara y al levantar la vista observé su semblante serio…"_

Espera, maldita sea, espera.  
Lo que voy a contarles no va a empezar con una mierda así.  
—Para empezar, Kurosaki no tiene un semblante _serio_ ni mucho menos, él luce _enojado_. Como si tuviera una estaca de madera metida en el culo, todo el jodido tiempo—.  
No.  
Esto no es acerca de pajaritos preñados o arcoíris o el final feliz de mierda que a todos les encanta escuchar.  
Esto es sobre él y sobre mí y sobre nuestros problemas.  
—Sobre nuestros muchos, complicados, _jodidos_ problemas—.

.

.

.

Todo empezó cuando él tenía cinco años y yo seis.  
Los nuevos vecinos eran ruidosos como el demonio.  
La primera vez que llegaron a la casa, el padre de Kurosaki dejó caer todas las cajas de la mudanza, sin excepción, quebrando y abollando cosas. Yo pensé que estaba loco.  
Al final de la tarde, todo lo que podía oír era el llanto de una niña pequeña entrando por mi ventana.

Si hubiese tenido los huevos, habría golpeado mi pared en frustración sin parar.

Verán, tengo una actitud terrible, pero no sé de quién la heredé.  
Mi madre es una mujer tranquila —demasiado para su propio bien— y mi papá no estaba en casa el tiempo suficiente como para decir malas palabras. O al menos, no para que yo pudiera escucharlo.  
El punto es, que las noches eran mucho más calladas cuando no tenía vecinos.  
Y ni siquiera había conocido al estúpido de Kurosaki.

Fue al día siguiente cuando los honores se me concedieron.  
Y es que era difícil no notar al pequeño saco de excremento, con ese cabello brillante y jodidamente naranja.  
¡Naranja!  
Sé que no soy el más indicado para juzgar a las personas por su color de cabello —maldita sea, el mío _es_ azul—, pero el del idiota llamaba demasiado la atención.  
Mi cabello era azul pero también era suave, en esa época no usaba tanto gel como ahora.  
¿Kurosaki, en cambio?  
Kurosaki siempre tuvo el cabello apuntando hacia el cielo, pateándole el culo a la gravedad, como si el pequeño hijo de perra fuera un jodido _Saiyajin_.  
Pero lo que más me estresaba de todo, era su maldita sonrisa.

El mocoso no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.  
Era como si su madre grapara las esquinas de sus labios muy arriba en las mejillas antes de que el bastardo dejara la casa.  
Sí, sí. "Grimmjow, estás exagerando".  
Quizás lo hacía, pero era un niño.  
Uno muy enojado por dentro, si vamos al caso.  
Y las miradas duras y de "no tengo por qué soportar tu mierda" que Kurosaki me lanzaba cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, tampoco ayudaban a mi ira —ahora lo reconozco— irracional.

Nadie tenía idea de cuántas veces me encontré a mí mismo imaginando que golpeaba esa sonrisa fuera del rostro de Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Al final de cada clase, durante los tres años siguientes, Kurosaki corría fuera del colegio como si el diablo estuviese pisándole los talones.  
Si estaba feliz, si estaba enojado, si estaba aburrido, o distraído. Joder, incluso si estaba _llorando_.  
Él corría a donde sabía que estaba su madre esperándolo.

La madre de Kurosaki era esta hermosa mujer de cabello un par de tonos más claros que los del bastardo, y una sonrisa amable.  
Era una de esas mujeres que irradiaba felicidad y calor de hogar incluso a metros de distancia.  
Te daban ganas de acercártele a pedirle un abrazo. —No es que yo lo hubiese hecho, _nunca_ —.  
Por eso, cuando Kurosaki entró al aula de clases, cabeza gacha y luciendo miserable, con todos los profesores brindándole atención especial porque su madre había muerto ahogada durante las vacaciones, —por un momento, por un breve, tortuoso, insignificante e irrepetible momento— no lo odié tanto como en los días anteriores.

Aunque él era un llorón, tenía ese nombre de fruta ridículo y esa mirada que gritaba "sé que soy mejor que tú, pedazo de mierda, pero me haré el hipócrita al respecto", no merecía algo como _eso_.

Nadie merecía algo como eso.

Y no sé si fue el cereal de avena que desayuné esa mañana, o si el parloteo patético de los profesores sobre lo mucho que sentían la situación de los Kurosaki de verdad me afectó, o si me creció un corazón como al Grinch…

El punto es, que me acerqué a su mesa al final de clases.  
Sentí simpatía por el idiota.  
Y es que se veía _terrible_.

Bueno, no es que alguna vez se hubiese visto bien ante mis ojos —por algo lo odiaba—, pero esa… esa _persona_ allí sentada no podía ser _él_.

El hijo de…  
 _—No, déjenme corregir—._  
El payaso no había levantado la mirada para verme en toda la clase. Y eso era decir algo.  
Había visto los hombros de Kurosaki tensarse cada vez que mis ojos cavaban agujeros en su nuca, durante los años anteriores.  
Hoy… hoy no hubo _nada_.

Y conforme los segundos pasaban y yo permanecía junto a su mesa, esperando a que el pequeño pedazo de basura levantara la mirada para reconocer mi presencia, —cosa que no pasaba—, más me desesperaba.

Arisawa estaba mirándonos desde el otro lado del salón.  
Pff, ¿a quién engaño? Estaba mirándome a _mí_.  
Como si esperara a que yo saltara sobre la yugular de Kurosaki, o hiciera algún tipo de comentario hiriente que lo terminara de lanzar al abismo.  
No podía culparla.  
Es algo que mi yo usual habría hecho.  
—Verán, yo podría haber tenido diez años en el momento, pero era tan filoso como una hoja de afeitar—.  
Pero, maldita sea, estaba tratando de no ser un imbécil, para variar.

" _Oi_ "  
Rugí.  
Nada.  
Ni-un-movimiento.

" _Oi_ , Kurosaki."  
Otra vez, un carajo.  
¡El pequeño pedazo de estiércol estaba ignorándome!

Lo juro. Estaba perdiéndola —la paciencia, o al menos la poca con la que contaba—.  
Kurosaki nunca había tenido problemas en mirarme de vuelta con rabia o incluso devolverme un par de insultos.  
¿Entonces _qué_ estaba deteniéndolo ahora?  
Maldita sea, el asunto no era ése.  
¿El bastardo no podía ver que venía a darle el puto pésame?

" _Tch_." Metí las manos en mis bolsillos. "Muérete, entonces"

Murmuré, enojado con él y conmigo, dándome la vuelta.  
Vale, sé que no fue lo más sensible que decirle a un niño que acababa de perder a su mamá, pero reconozcámoslo:  
Grimmjow- _fucking_ -Jaegerjaques tenía un límite.  
Y fresita me había empujado a alcanzarlo.  
Estúpido hijo de perra, ignorándome cuando mis intenciones habían sido buenas.  
Tch. Se podía meter su silencio por el agujero que más le gustara.

Esa tarde al sonar la campana de salida, Kurosaki y yo peleamos.  
Tipo, pelear _de verdad_.  
No miraditas estúpidas, o jugo del almuerzo sobre sus libros del segundo período o chinches en sus zapatos de deporte.  
Peleamos. Con puños y codos y rodillas y _todo_ lo que teníamos.  
Nunca lo había visto así. Y me gustó.  
Me gustó demasiado.

.

.

.

Sólo podía habar de Kurosaki cuando estaba en casa.  
Hablaba sobre lo mucho que me molestaba ver clases con él. Lo mucho que me fastidiaba su tono de voz.  
Me quejaba sobre lo horrible que era su color de cabello y sobre lo maravilloso que habría sido si él y su familia se mudaran al otro lado del maldito mundo.  
 _Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki._  
Era todo en lo que pensaba cuando tenía doce años.  
Mi mamá me escuchaba mientras hacía cosas en la cocina, así que no es que hablara solo.  
Nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que decía o lo mucho que hablaba sobre él hasta que un día ella se dio la media vuelta, con una sonrisa amable y dijo:

"Parece que de verdad te gusta… ya sabes, ese niño."

Nunca más hablé de Kurosaki Ichigo con mi mamá.

.

.

.

Yo tenía quince ahora y era como una jodida tormenta.  
Mi personalidad, quiero decir.  
Los profesores ya no podían conmigo. Las detenciones al final de clase eran como el pan de cada día.  
Podía ser llamado un 'delincuente'.  
Y me chupaba un huevo.  
Demonios, incluso me había tatuado. Mi mamá lloró cuando me vio caminar fuera de la ducha y vio el seis gótico tatuado en la esquina derecha de mi espalda baja.  
—Mamá tenía la costumbre de entrar a mi habitación cuando se le daba la gana, sí—.

Como sea.  
Había hecho muchas cosas interesantes esos días.  
Hacía unas semanas había conocido a este sujeto, Di Roy, que tenía un amigo cuyo primo trabajaba en una licorería.  
El sujeto controlaba la entrada de alcohol al local y las ventas y, bueno. Ya saben:  
¿"Quien parte y reparte se queda con la mejor parte"?  
Ese era Nnoitra.  
Bastardo tramposo que le robaba la mercancía a su jefe y el imbécil no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.  
Pero eso era un "yay" para nosotros, ¿no?

Total que el fin de semana Di Roy, Nnoitra y un par de amigos de ellos iban a montar una fiesta en casa de algún idiota al que aún no conocía, y estaba pensando en ir.  
La escuela era aburrida. La casa era aburrida.  
—Mamá sólo limpiaba, y el culo de papá no estaba en ningún lugar cercano para ser visto—.  
Alcohol y tetas sonaban bien para mí.  
Así que sí, hombre, fui.

El "idiota" del que les estaba hablando era un tipo llamado Starrk, quien por cierto no podía mantenerse despierto ni siquiera para salvar su existencia.  
Rayos, yo nunca había visto a nadie tan perezoso en todos mis jodidos quince años de vida.  
Estaba tirado en el sillón, sólo roncando en medio de un montón de tipas que al parecer, estaban más que encantadas con el hecho de que él se durmiera entre sus pechos.  
 _Tch_. Bastardo suertudo.

"¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué estás esperando, princesa, la foto? ¡Ven, la fiesta de verdad es por acá!"

Nnoitra tenía que aprender a cerrar su gran bocota.  
Yo no iba a caerme a mierdas y apodos con él en público, maldita sea.  
Estaba abriéndome camino en dirección al idiota para darle un jarabe de su propia medicina cuando, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Qué cosa vieron mis ojos.

Naranja.  
Cabello naranja y pecas sobre el puente de una nariz delgada.  
Su peluca de payaso y puntitos del color de sus ojos sobre la piel bronceada.  
Eso fue lo primero que vi al tropezarme con Kurosaki.  
Hizo que mi estómago hiciera _flip-flop_.  
Como si una _cotufa_ explotara en mi cerebro, porque de repente me quedé sin habla.  
Y él no se movía.  
El muy bastardo… después de unos segundos comenzó a mirarme como siempre lo hacía.  
—Como si fuera mejor que yo—.  
Pedazo-de-mierda.

" _Io_ , Kurosaki"  
"Grimmjow"

 _Hmm_.

Kurosaki estaba en ése _mood_ hoy, ¿eh?  
Había aprendido a leer el imbécil durante todos los nueve años que lo había odiado.  
Sabía cuándo estaba dispuesto a pelear y cuándo no.  
Sabía cómo empujarlo al abismo.  
De hecho, habíamos peleado tantas veces que casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cuando hablábamos.  
Y es que Kurosaki se había hecho una reputación por sí mismo.  
El idiota era fuerte. Tipo… muy fuerte —pero obviamente, no más que yo—.  
Se las había arreglado para dejarme un par de moretones a lo largo de los años.  
Una nariz rota y una muñeca astillada.  
Tch, era un arrogante pero no un mentiroso, él había terminado tan lastimado como yo.

Abalanzarnos a puños en el primer lugar abierto que encontráramos cuando ambos estábamos full de mierda se había vuelto rutina.  
Kurosaki no decía nada sobre el asunto y yo sólo alegaba que patearle el culo le hacía maravillas a mi ego.  
Luego sólo nos quedábamos sobre el asfalto o la grama o donde sea que estuviéramos en el momento, recuperando nuestras fuerzas.  
Y él se iba.  
Sin decir nada. Sin lanzar una mirada en mi dirección.  
 _—Sigo siendo mejor que tú—._  
Era todo lo que escuchaba en mi cabeza, con su voz.  
Haciendo eco y eco y eco.  
Volviéndome loco.

Maldito Kurosaki.

"¿No deberías estar en casa durmiendo?" Me burlé de él, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.  
"¿Te preguntaste a ti mismo eso cuando te fugaste de casa?"  
" _Ha-ha-ha_ , Kurosaki. Cuida tu lengua."  
"¿O qué?"

¿Lo ven?  
Está en el _mood_ para que le vuele un par de dientes.

Me acerqué uno, dos, tres pasos a él. Hasta que nuestros pechos casi se tocaron y yo pude percibir el aroma ridículo a shampoo de niña olor a melocotón que el imbécil siempre usaba.  
Mi estómago hizo flip-flop de nuevo. Ahí estaba el 'pop' de la cotufa en mi cabeza.  
Jodido seas, Kurosaki.

"Tienes tres segundos para borrar esa expresión de tu cara de mierda, Kurosaki."

Rugí de nuevo, a propósito y sin querer al mismo tiempo.  
Conozco el efecto que tiene mi voz sobre las personas.  
Puede derretirte de gusto o aplastarte de miedo.  
Estaba esperando que Kurosaki bajara su mirada. En _uno, dos, tres..._

"No eres mejor que yo, pedazo de basura."  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"¡Porque no, maldita sea!"  
"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

 _¿Qué dem-?_

"Kurosaki, lo juro por-"  
Y me cortó. El hijo de perra me cortó las palabras. Me cerró la boca.  
Me dejó en _stand by_ o como sea que ustedes llamen a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Crees que con tu cabello de caramelo te ves muy rudo, Grimmjow? ¿O con los tatuajes? ¿O reprobando los exámenes y saliéndote de clases cada vez que tu corazón lo desea?"

"¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso con todo esto, idiota?"

"Mucho." Exhaló. Ronco, casi lento.  
 _—Maldito flip-flop en mi estómago, ya detente—.  
_ "No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un patán que no sabe qué hacer con su vida, o por qué me odia."

¡Bastardo arrogante!

"Voy a golpearte hasta que seas irreconocible, Kurosaki."

Y lo decía en serio. Muy en serio.  
Tipo, increíblemente en serio porque el imbécil era demasiado filoso e idiota para su propio bien.  
¿Cómo se atreve?  
¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

Ahí estaba él con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, regodeándose en su victoria porque me ganó —el hijo de puta—, ganó este encuentro.  
Él sabía que yo sabía que él sabía.  
Sus ojos lo decían todo. Ámbares claros, brillando bajo la luz artificial como… maldita sea, no sé. Pero lo que sabía es que no iba a quedarse así.  
No, definitivamente no.

"Te veo luego, Grimmjow. O quizás no."

No, no, no, bastardo.  
No te he dado permiso para irte.  
No-puedes-irte.

— _Parece que de verdad te gusta… ya sabes, ese niño—._

Basura.  
Kilos, kilos y montones de kilos de basura.  
Nunca me gustó Kurosaki. No me gusta Kurosaki. Jamás me gustará Kurosaki.  
 _—¿Entonces por qué mi cuerpo se volvió roca?—._

" _No puedo soportarlo, lo único que veo es su espalda marchar y no puedo hacer nada, es insoportable. Ya no me queda nada más que hacer, pero lo que ahora deseo es poder volver a verlo sonreír."_

Bueno, _mierda_.  
No dije nada para que se quedara y no-somos-amantes.  
Kurosaki no va a sonreír la próxima vez que estampe mi puño en su cara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
